Macavity's Worst Week Ever
by SummerRose12
Summary: Life gets a bit dull after a dry spell, but it gets ten times worse when you're trying to get out of one. What's the Napoleon of Crime got to do to get back into his regular routine? Rated T for language. For BroadwayKhao's contest. Please R&R!
1. The Evil and the Unenthusiastic

Macavity grumbled as he flipped through the soap opera channel, his criminal deeds were at a lowest rate they'd ever been at. His dark features had dulled as his run of being the Hidden Paw was reaching a dry spell. It was a point in time where he'd terrorized the Jellicles enough, heisted from too many of the major museums and vaults in England, and made so many long term crime plans for the future that he couldn't put them in actions for months.

So how does the Napoleon of Crime pass with leisure? Watching his favorite soaps. The blue channel buttons on the remote were worn and in a darker shade of color from being used for so long. Macavity sat on a torn couch in the attic of his lair, the Warehouse. The rotted wooden walls had the neon TV light glow on them. The creaky floorboards stayed silent unless the ginger tom shifted his weight on the couch. The only thing that made a sound was the audio of Young and the Restless, and of course, Macavity's mumbled comments of the show.

The Hidden Paw sighed, "Oh Nicholas…you should have never slept with Phyllis. This whole love triangle with Sharon could have been prevented and you wouldn't have two love children." He snorted. "Idiot."

The show went on, and he made it quite clear on his feeling for the plot, which hadn't thickened in any way, shape, or form for the past few months now. "For Heavyside sake, Victor, how old are you? Isn't this about the twentieth marriage you've had already to the same person? Just die already!"

The skin under the ginger tom's eyes sagged in tedium as his monologue went on with the show. The scenes changed as a melodramatic tune replayed over the characters' dialogue. Macavity sighed. "Sharon, you and Adam both know that you have feelings for each other, will you please just go back to him now that he's divorcing Sky! Who cares if he's a sociopath!"

Macavity always thought that he could connect to Soap Operas sometimes. The plot often reminded him of events in his life. For some reason, they comforted him and almost made him wish his life could have as much excitement as theirs did-… wait one second. He was the Napoleon of Crime! He had more excitement and power in his lifetime than Victor had in his run on Young and the Restless! What the hell was he was thinking! The ginger tom quickly calmed himself as he watched in silence. He knew perfectly well that this was just to pass the time. It wouldn't be too long until he'd have to catch up with the soaps because he was too busy with his plans-

"HOLY SHIT! VICTORIA'S PREGNANT WITH BILLY'S BABY!" He yelled at the screen. His sloppy slouch turned straight as he watched the end of the last episode, completely enticed.

Suddenly, a collected voice purred from the attic door, "Enjoying yourself?"

"AAAHG!" Macavity leaped up in the air and growled the second he saw a Persian queen leaning against the doorway. He clutched the remote and pressed the off –button. _Damn, _he thought, _Now I won't see the previews for the next episode…stupid Griddlebone…_

He scowled at her. "Do NOT sneak up on me like that, Griddlebone! Don't you ever knock?"

She smirked at him. "Sorry, Macavity. I had no idea that you'd be doing something so embarrassing."

He rolled his eyes and stood up from his couch. "Oh, what do you care, Griddlebone? Don't you have a pirate to seduce?"

She chuckled, entering into the attic of the Warehouse. "Not at the moment. In fact, that's why I came up here."

"You want to complain to me that there's a lack of pirates to seduce?"

She grimaced. "No." she said flatly, "I came to tell you that I think you gotta get out of this stage of deficiency. You've done nothing all month, and whatever you do affects everyone working in the Warehouse. For the sake of your career, Macavity get out of this Warehouse and get off the soaps!"

Macavity rolled his eyes. "Okay, for one thing, I am not on soaps. I was skimming over the plot line. I was actually about to change it to the sports channels."

"Right… Well… I'm asking as your agent and your friend to do something evil tomorrow instead of finding out if Chloe is going to date Chance's long lost brother after breaking off her engagement to him."

He grumbled and sighed. "Fine, fine, Griddlebone. I'll go… I'll go spy around the Junkyard. Tomorrow. Now go away."

The white Persian grinned at him as she sauntered out of the attic and down the stairs. The Hidden Paw swiftly turned himself back and decided to watch the mystery channel instead. Now he'd never know if Lily was going to survive her chemotherapy and Cane was or wasn't going to be deported and ever see his twin babies again! He growled. Tomorrow was going to suck…

~^..^~

**A/N: Just to let you know, I don't own Young and the Restless or Cats. But I do love them both, and I do however own Macavity's opinion of soap operas. MWAHAHAHAHAAA!**


	2. What Should Have Been

To start off his night of getting out of his regular routine at the Warehouse, Macavity told himself to watch the Junkyard from above. Perhaps something interesting would happen, which would entertain him for awhile. That way he wouldn't care that much that Billy and Victoria would be eloping to Las Vegas and Victor was going crazy. _Dammit! Get a hold of yourself! Stupid soaps…_

Macavity levitated above, observing the Jellicles behind a tall Junk Pile. He could see kittens playing around, two of them being the young Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie; ex-agents of his. He couldn't have cared less though. They left his services for their pathetic tribe, and for some reason they were accepted back. The ginger sighed, deciding they were just idiots.

Another pair was his younger brother, The Rum Tum Tugger, and Bombalurina. He rolled his eyes. The imbecile of the Junkyard with Bimbo Bomba. Perfect couple, if anyone had asked him, though nobody ever would. Macavity could only smirk at that thought. He'd found the scarlet queen very attractive over the years, but not enough to want her like he saw his brother want her. It was quite ridiculous.

Finally, he noticed Munkustrap and Demeter. Macavity scowled, turning away from them. A perfect couple in anyone's eyes...except his. He sighed quietly. Things would have been much different if maybe he hadn't left the Junkyard for the power he had gotten. Macavity would sometimes ponder that, but never really got a chance to think it through. Mostly because every time he did, he paused when his thoughts came to Demeter. She was the queen that had enticed him the most. She was more complex than her sister, obviously, but she was also graceful, sweet, so trustworthy and loving… and she was in the arms of his greatest nemesis, his brother, Munkustrap. The silver tabby was a huge idiot, but Macavity was a bigger one for letting Demeter slip away from him. What would have happened if he had somehow kept his grip on her was more interesting than anything….

~^..^~

_Soft music would have cooed through the Jellicle Ball. No one would have spoken as a gentle moon shown over two figures approaching each other. The scents of sweet sweat intoxicating them as a strong feeling of love overflew the Jellicles. A cool night brought the Junkyard to peace as a tall, muscular ginger tom approached a slim golden and ebony queen. _

_Nothing disturbed them, and the mood filling vacant emotions stressed the glorious cover of passion surrounding the couple. They performed a graceful mating dance that conspired of lifts, turns, twists, and bows. Each time he touched her, Macavity felt his heart warm in a soothing way. He had the most gorgeous queen in the world in his grasp. Even if Munkustrap was the protector, he did not have Demeter. Bomba hated him most days, but she could only watch idly with the Rum Tum Tugger. They were supposed to be performing a mating dance, but had not the means too._

_Despite all of them, it was Demeter who was the brightest star in the Jellicles. A light shining over all of them as he lifted her over his shoulders. They quietly landed back on the floor as he held her close to them. They sank to the floor, aroused in love and passion. _

_~^..^~_

Macavity grimaced at what would have been. His Demeter. His real place in the Junkyard… all thrown away because of his starve for power. He ached for greatness, and no matter how deeply he felt for the gold queen, he wanted to conquer London first before he did anything else. When that did happen, and he got what he wanted, the ginger tom was left with a void that could never be filled. He sighed as he moved closer into the Junkyard. He wanted to hear the conversation going on between Demeter and Munkustrap:

The gold queen was smiling as she spoke. "You know, have you ever heard the name Retenlor? I like that one…"

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow. "Well, that is a nice one, actually, but Misto said we have three other kits to think about, not just the oldest son."

"Well… I suppose… we could always name him after you, you know." She said, smiling wider at her mate.

Macavity scowled, uncertain of what they were talking about, but he listened any.

He chuckled. "Well… we have a couple of months to think about it, don't we, love?" he said. "I bet they'll all have your eyes…"

The gold queen purred as she embraced him. "You're too sweet, Munk." She said. "They'll be amazing kits, in any way. Demeter lightly kissed him.

Munkustrap smiled at his love. "I love you, Deme…"

"I love you more…"

"That's not even possible, love."

Macavity's heart stopped. He knew what this was about, but it struck him with sudden grief. His black heart fell deeper in hate and anger. She was pregnant. With _his _kits. The ginger tom growled smashing a crate behind him before levitating in front of the Junkyard. He left, hearing a few screams on the way….

~^..^~

**A/N: Yes I'm sneaking some Mac/Deme in there… even if it is just in Macavity's brain. :) I'll try to catch up as soon as I can!**


	3. What they truly are

The ginger tom was hard at work all night and didn't stop at morning. He couldn't stop thinking about Demeter and Munkustrap and… their kits. Macavity wished he hadn't have gone to the Junkyard. Perhaps he could have saved himself the masochistic torture. But his thoughts were racing now. He was going to do something incredibly evil, if it killed him. He would have rather smothered those kits' minds in the womb of the gold queen, but that wouldn't have made him feel any better. The Hidden Paw didn't want physical harm, but emotional pain, and he'd get that from the Junkyard cats.

As he scribbled in a legal pad, scratching out words, and writing more under or above them, he could hear the soft tidal purrs of his Persian agent. He growled lowly and sighed. "What do you want, Griddlebone? I'm busy."

"Good!" she stated cheerfully. "I was just checking to see that you were. I believe quite a few henchcats wanted to see what their boss came up with for a plan." She walked up behind him and grinned. "What is your brilliant plan then?"

Macavity saw the white queen's eyes skimming over his legal pad. He seethed and put his pen on his desk. "I know a method of mysticism that allows me to cast spells on the type of cat one is. I think I might wield that to my advantage." The ginger tom noticed her roll her eyes and looking slightly less impressed. "You don't think it's a good idea?" he asked, though he didn't really care for her opinion.

"That's just it." She said blandly. "It's just an idea. Where's the chaotic insane madness that we've come to know and love from you?"

"I'm working all the madness out on paper first, if that's fine with you, Griddlebone!" he spat at her.

The Persian queen backed off, rolling her eyes again. "Fine then. But that better be ready by tomorrow."

"It will! Quit nagging me!" Griddlebone was well out of earshot by the time he said that. He rolled his eyes, taking a swig of whiskey he had sitting next to him. It was the only thing keeping him conscious. He stared over the names and types he had each Jellicle pegged as:

Munkustrap. Well, he could have been anything to Macavity, but because he wanted it to be accurate, the ginger tom wrote' pragmatical' by his name.

Mungojerrie. Well, he was a rough tom to choose for. He didn't know him well. He didn't know a lot of his agents well. But he did know that Jerrie wouldn't want to hurt a fly, even when he was ordered to. A fanatical cat, to say the least.

Rumpleteazer. She didn't differ much from Mungojerrie, besides being a bit ditsy. That was why she was probably coupled with fanatical and could be labeled as a dramatical cat.

Tugger. Pfft. Easiest one yet. That narcissistic asshole could only be a hypocritical cat. Nothing else could suite him better. He told kits all this stuff that he couldn't follow with himself. Such an idiot.

Bombalurina. A romantical cat, without a doubt. The scarlet queen was suited in the fine art of pleasure and love. She learned by herself how to lure in the unsuspecting, and made a fool out of any tom that crossed her. She was a mastermind at heart.

Demeter. … what was there to say? This was the queen that broke his heart and couldn't look at him without recoiling in horror. Dyspeptical, maybe? The ginger tom shook his head. He couldn't think of her that way. At the very lightest, he would have to call her a skeptical cat. Untrusting of anyone, unsure… He knew perfectly well that he made her like that.

Griddlebone. Parasitical. Period.

Macavity looked over his list over and over again. The names and types filled the yellow page dully. Reading them over didn't seem to make any sense to him. It took him a few moments to figure out that he hadn't figured out his own type. The ginger tom quickly scribbled his name at the bottom.

Macavity.

… He left it there for a few minutes. What could he put down that would be honest enough for anyone? They all hated him. Feared him, even. Was there anything he could write on the page that would make sense to anyone? Well, before he wrote any of them out, the Hidden Paw began putting down spells to cast later. Way later. He'd find a way to entrance them later, and ruin their lives even worse than he'd done by now. The ginger tom laid his head down on his desk.

He stared at his pen horizontally before scribbling a word on to the pad:

Cynical.

Maybe he was being hard on himself, but didn't he deserve it? After everything he had done now, shouldn't he conclude that he was the evil cat now? Macavity paused and shook his head. There was no other word he could use for his malignance anymore. The Napoleon of Crime began reviewing conjuring words in his head as he began to fall asleep…

~^..^~


	4. Spelling Out the Obvious

Macavity was watching over the rooftops of the Junkyard once again the next day. He'd repeated the spells allowed, casting magic and tangling it in the words he spoke. Each spell went towards that cat type it was spoken of. The fanatical cat was now suddenly mute. The dramatical cat was deeply depressed. The hypocritical cat should start to go bald, and the Romantical cat would begin lashing out at anyone who gave her a compliment. The pragmatical cat would begin to become a nervous wreck and be filled with anxiety over everything, and the skeptical cat… would lose tension and would feel a little more carefree.

He could have smacked himself for showing mercy to one Jellicle, but he simply couldn't help himself. The ginger tom watched his spells unravel upon his victims. Mungojerrie's facial expression was shocked and terrified as he mouthed words to everyone, though no voice really came out. Rumpleteazer was watching him, but was lying sprawled over on a crate, looking dismal and tragic. Macavity liked her better that way. There was a lot les s bouncing around.

"Jerrie…" the tiger-striped queen said languidly, "Oi 'ave no idear o' what you're sayin'."

Her partner raked his claws through his mane and began getting into her face with an expression that looked like screaming.

Macavity smirked to himself as he left them, feeling completely satisfied with how he left them. His field of vision moved to Bombalurina and Tugger, who was holding her and kissing her.

This would have made him a bit more angered, and suspicious that his magic didn't work, but then he saw Bomba take out a clump of his main in her fist. And then the both became excessively frantic and beside themselves. He chuckled to himself. He didn't even mind that his spell hadn't been activated on the scarlet queen just yet, because this was much more entertaining. He sneaked around them in the shadows, hearing a dizzying conversation between the two:

"I don't know how it came out, it just did!" the scarlet queen said.

The Rum Tum Tugger fluffed his main, "Bomba**, this mane** does not just come out!" when his paws got untangled, a few follicles of fur flew out of his grip. He gasped, covering his mouth his this paw. "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" he screamed.

"Well don't get so panicked!" she shouted at him.

"PANICKED? I'm not panicked! IS THIS A FACE THAT LOOKS PANICKED TO YOU?"

It did obviously, because once he said this, she smacked the side of his face, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Macavity would have stayed for the rest of the conversation, but he had another appointment that he couldn't miss. The ginger tom sneaked around to Munkustrap and Demeter's den. He found them after searching around and smirked at the sight. The silver tabby was pacing around worriedly for some reason, and Demeter was sprawled out on a pillow with a slight smile on her face, though her eyes looked slightly annoyed.

Munkustrap was looking at the floor as he paced. His movements were jittery, and his words were fast and blatant. The Hidden Paw watched in the shadows, in great amusement. "-We're going to need to pick out names pretty soon, Deme. And of course I've got a meeting with the Irish and Scottish tribe in two weeks, and theres a lack of medical supplies that I need to take care of and Jenny needs me to watch the kittens when Skimble leaves in a coupleofdays-" he gasped for a breath; "Oh my gosh, spring cleaning! I forgot all about it next month!….-Heavyside, Oh Heavyside, Oh Heavyside! What am I going to do?"

Demeter looked up at him with a relaxed face and sighed. "Munk, you're worrying yourself. Stress is a killer you know. Just… please, do something other than list your agenda for the next three months orally."

"Demeter, I have about a thousand things to do that I need to start on soon!"

"Why can't you just live life? Forget about tomorrow, Munk! Look, I know you don't like stress, so why don't we take a walk later?"

His lips curled back. "You go. I'll stay and take care of everything here, and… I'll catch up with you later…" The silver tabby walked over and kissed her cheek before striding out of the den with purpose in his steps.

"But Munkus!" But the gold queen was too late to catch him. He was already gone, beginning his list of well-to-do tom scout work. It made Macavity sick to his stomach.

Demeter's gaze followed him. Her ears slightly drooped as she stood up. Macavity was thinking about exposing himself, simply because he needed to see her and talk to her. He wanted to see if the spell had helped her any. But the ginger tom restrained himself, mostly because he worried that the magic would flee her the minute she laid eyes on him. If he did that, he would be leaving the Junkyard with two skittish Jellicles, instead of just one. It wasn't a good idea to leave her alone with Munkustrap if they were both fidgety and nervous.

Instead of this, Macavity followed her out of the Junkyard. He decided that he wanted to keep an out for her when she walked. She was, after all pregnant. Those Junkyard cats were completely ignorant of her leaving. They were all idiots to him…

~^..^~


	5. When You Least Expect it

Macavity followed the gold queen out of the Junkyard. He had to admit that the magic had a very lasting effect on her. She seemed… happier. Simpler. Less worried of her surroundings. It made him feel better about casting spells around the Junkyard, even if it wasn't exactly moral to do so to innocent cats. He didn't follow morals very often anyway. The ginger tom smirked, as he dashed behind streets, buildings, and parked vehicles just to watch her walk down the street.

Ah, stalking. Good times.

He looked at the gold queen and her lovely, absentminded features, such as her gleaming smile, curious eyes, and swaying pace. Humans didn't mind her as she walked on the side of the street, away from their fast-walking feet. She was far too frantic for her own good, so this was definitely an upside. The ginger tom blinked as he watched her at an unreasonable time of day that he wouldn't have done very often. But heck, if it helped him sleep at night to see that the gold queen was in a better mood, he'd do it.

"Come on, Deme…" he mumbled under his breath as he began levitating in the shadows to watch her., "…just run along back to your little tribe and live your little perfect life…"

Macavity knew he had to watch her and silently protect her. Everyone at the Junkyard was spell-induced. Who else was going to take care of a pregnant queen that wandered off into London in the middle of the day? Even if it was killing him to see her so happy at the Junkyard, he had to go through with it because he cared about her. He suddenly frowned. _I care about her way too much… _he thought to himself.

The gold queen had lazily walked across the street into a familiar park. He followed her in there to see where she went, but it wasn't much really. She rubbed against the grass and rolled around in it with a smile on her face. She looked completely unaware of anything. Macavity was still interpreting if this was a good or bad thing. He sighed, deciding to wait and see what would happen.

After that, he grew extremely bored. It wasn't that he didn't like watching her. It became a little… hobby of his, really. The Hidden Paw chuckled to himself, thinking that the statement was a bit Ironic in his head. Soon after, the gold queen was heading back, and at this time, Macavity was aching to get a closer look at her, or at least say something to her. But she looked so happy and content. There had to be something else he could do without frightening her.

She was close to the street, and the ginger tom timidly followed her. He really couldn't take it anymore, and since no other ideas popped into his head, he decided very quickly that he needed to reveal himself. Macavity crawled out on an empty sidewalk, and watched the wobbly queen striding close to the curb. He sighed heavily. "Deme…" he spoke.

The gold queen quietly turned around at the sound of the voice. At first, she had the same content, languid look that she had on her face all day, but as soon as she realized who was talking to her, the gold queen's face stretched in fear. She slowly backed away. Macavity gave thanks that the street was completely empty. "Please don't run." He asked. "I'm trying to help you."

"No…" she mumbled.

He sighed and walked a step closer to her, though she took a step back the moment that he moved. "Demeter. Please, listen." He asked.

"No! You stay away from me." She said.

"You're not thinking clearly." He stepped closer to her.

"What do you want from me?" She stepped onto the road, only feet away from him. Macavity reckoned that he could easily make off with her at any moment, and thus run himself out of his little dry spell, but what use would that be when the Junkyard was loopy itself anyway? Nothing would be interesting at all.

"There are a lot of things I want from you." He purred calmly, though he knew the sentence didn't come out as innocently as he intended. "But one thing I want is to keep you safe."

Demeter stared at him for a moment, looking almost convinced by the answer, as if she wanted to trust him, but her features quickly darkened as she backed away, deeper into the street. "I don't believe you, go away."

Macavity eyed the road. "Deme-"

"Leave me alone!"

"Demeter, please-"

"Mac, leave me alone-" she walked off into the middle of the road.

The ginger tom's eyes widened, "DEMETER, STOP!"

But she didn't even move gaze until it was too late. Suddenly, all time stopped as a fast-moving vehicle came out and hit her unsuspecting body. Macavity's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, as his thoughts, feelings, and uncertainties were halted. To his horror, he saw the queen under the edge of the tire. Her blood covered the road.

A scent of death lingered through the air.

Macavity shivered, staring at the scene blankly. As human gathered around the accident, the ginger tom quickly disappeared into the shadows…

~^..^~


	6. A Hundred Roses

The Hidden Paw stayed occupied in his Warehouse the next day. He isolated himself, feeling as though he had shriveled into nothing. The petrified look on Demeter's face was frozen in his mind. It was a flinching look of fear and pleading to him. She didn't even see the white truck speeding towards her, becoming her demise. He was there when it struck her. He was there to see the only queen he cared about die. The only Jellicle he ever loved... Macavity grimaced, menacingly staring at himself in a mirror.

The ginger tom studied his pose, which looked less than intelligent. The face in the mirror looked dead and dark. His elbows rested on the arms of a leather chair. His claws intertwined together, and were gently pressed against his mouth. His broad shoulders were hunched over. His usual sleek ginger head fur was unkempt, standing in a mess. The Hidden Paw realized that he had a coat that had lost its shine of mystery, and had demoted into a dull, sandy shell of its original color. Macavity's eyes narrowed lowly as they met with their reflection. He was a wreck. His emotions had become so overwhelmed with grief and depression that the ginger tom had lost himself, dwelling in an insane silence.

Demeter was gone…and it was his fault. How could he do it? If he hadn't revealed himself to her, she wouldn't have become frightened and backed into the street. In Macavity's twisted mind, it wasn't the car that had killed her; he did. The ginger tom had constantly tried to convince himself that he felt nothing for Demeter and she was with Munkustrap, but now she and her unborn kits gone… the kits. More victims in his murder. He didn't even care that they were Munkustrap's. They were kits. Deme's kits. What a cruel idiot he was. The Napoleon of Crime had everything he had ever wanted. Almost. Now everything had vanished, and Macavity was left alone to wallop and grieve. He'd never be able to live past this, even if he outlived all the Jellicles.

The ginger tom heard his door open with a high-pitched squeak. His ears flattened, seeing Griddlebone tentatively walking into his den. It was very late, almost near sunset, so he figured. He had been in solitude longer than he had realized. Macavity decidedly didn't move his gaze from his reflection, mostly because his parasite of an agent could not help him, no matter how much she had toned out her ignorant, sarcastic personality. She knew what had happened, but for her sake, she wouldn't mention the deceased queen's name to him.

"What." He growled harshly at her.

The Persian queen's figure moved into the mirror behind him. She faced his back with a solemn, neutral expression. "I found out the funeral procession is going to be tomorrow. You said you wanted to send something there?"

Macavity wanted to do something special for Deme, as a last gift for her, but he wanted it to involve a small amount of symbolism. "Yes… I want flowers sent… Roses. I want a hundred roses sent to the funeral. All of them should be yellow." He remembered yellow being one of Demeter's favorite colors.

Griddlebone raised an eyebrow. "A hundred?" she asked in a curious voice.

"Yes." He answered flatly. "A hundred."

_Roses, 1-9 were for her family._

"How the hell am I supposed to make that happen by tomorrow?" she asked with a slight glare

He growled. "I'm the Napoleon of Crime. If I want a hundred roses sent to a funeral in a day, any florist in the city would have it done early. Take some bribery with you if it helps; Use that damn tongue of yours. I don't care how you do it, Griddlebone, I just want it done!"

Griddlebone paused a moment. He already knew what she was thinking. Her boss was in a depression over a queen he had been infatuated with for years. It didn't surprise him with her serious disposition and cold eyes. She looked almost disappointed with him, but she gave a sharp nod, and quickly walked out of the room.

_Roses 10-30 were for the friends that would suffer the loss with him._

Macavity watched her leave dismally, which had been the first time he had exercised his neck. He groaned in some pain. The back of his head, down to his spinal cord, was aching. The ginger tom ignored it, and turned himself back to the mirror. He wasn't sure what the logic was to sitting around doing nothing. It just felt like he had ran back into his dry spell, except now he felt like he just had to end his run of crime for good. _Roses 31-79 were for the remorse and sadness he felt over her death._

He wasn't sure what he was going to do with himself. All he knew was that his work on causing chaos in the tribe had caused an unintentional death, and he didn't want anything like that to happen again. But what would become of Macavity, the mystery cat, if he left the underground world of Crime? He sighed, really just wanting to die in peace at that exact moment. He could continue a life of crime, getting everything he could get his paws on, letting his influence of London continuously grow, but even with all of this in his mind, he almost felt like none of it had a point. _Roses 80-99 were for the amends he planned to make, in honor of Demeter and her life. _

Macavity craned his neck to look out of the window. It was a cold dusk, or so he had figured, yet the dying sunlight shined through the glass and blazingly touched the furniture in the room, giving it a faint aura of orange in every direction he looked. Macavity scowled, wishing that it had been a better, gloomier day. Didn't Demeter deserve some sort of depressing day in mourning for her? Macavity sighed, his thoughts turning toward the gold queen, and his constant regret for ever following her on that walk.

_The last of the roses was for the love he felt for her still, even after her death. He still loved her, no matter what. He would always still love her…_

~^..^~


	7. Last Words

The next day didn't give Macavity much bliss. He decided to attend the morning service of the gold queen's funeral. Whether or not he was wanted there was questionable. Anyhow, the procession was being held in the morning, which was dulled in clouds and small showers of rain. He remembered Deme always liking the rain, even as a kit. The ginger tom rubbed the indent of his nose with two claws, feeling the same regret and guilt overwhelm him. He watched the procession, smiling at the roses that Griddlebone had managed to send to the Junkyard. He had gotten into Griddlebone's mind the other day and told her to make the sender anonymous. All of them were scattered around the Junkyard in brass vases. The gold reflection from them looked like Demeter's ideal center pieces.

The ginger tom sighed as he watched the Jellicles from the shadows of the Junkyard. They all saw her body being carried out, which looked better than from when he saw it, as if she was just in a deep sleep. It made him feel a little more at peace with her death until they gently put it her in the ground. He frowned, slightly coming out just to hear what was being said during the ceremony. It was simple stuff, a summary of her life; happy memories of her; how much she would be missed, and the tragedy that was that her kits wouldn't open their eyes ever to see a beautiful world with their mother, but that they would all watch the parade of life in Heavyside, and wait for everyone to meet them.

Macavity crawled forward to watch the rest, but unknown to him, he had come too far into the clearing and a Jellicle queen he'd forgotten the name of spotted him and screamed. The ginger tom's ears flattened as the all the faces turned from the disrupted solemnity. Some growled at him, others gasped and backed away from their spots. He sighed and walked forward. He had no right to be there, and he knew that. But Deme had been his friend. Didn't he deserve to see her final resting place?

Suddenly, Demeter's widower, Munkustrap strode over to him with a glare. He looked terrible in his eyes, and had obviously been crying for a long amount of time. Macavity didn't feel guilty about that. "Get out of here, Macavity!" he hissed, "You already caused her death. Must you desecrate her funeral as well?"

The Hidden Paw glared at the silver tabby. "I did not cause her death." He hissed back, though he hardly believed that it was true. He had heard about the rumors going through the tribe. Stories of him stalking her through the streets and pushing her into the road. He groaned mentally. Jellicles and their ridiculous stories. "And I'm here to pay my respects to a friend."

"You've done quite enough, haven't you? And Deme was never your friend." Munkustrap came closer to him with a scowl.

Macavity only scowled back. "You know nothing about the relationship I had with her."

"I don't care. You're insulting her now by showing up at this ceremony uninvited. Now get the hell out of here!"

Macavity ignored him. "After everything that happened, you still have no idea about what she meant to me. You really are an idiot, Munk." He looked at him with the smallest sense of genuine depression. "Just… I never wanted anything to happen to her. Let me see her, and then I'll leave…"

Munkustrap glared at him intensely, but through some barely detectable fragment of sensitivity glowed in his yellow eyes. The Jellicle Protector hesitated for a few moments, but eventually let go of a sigh. "Fine. But then go away." The ginger tom nodded in agreement, and then walked past him quickly. He felt the silver tabby following him and keeping a wary eye on him.

Macavity ignored the hostile pairs of eyes and hisses as he walked up to the peaceful body of his lost love. She did beautiful, even in death. He was trying to think of something he could tell her. Something he could say…

_Well, Deme… I don't really know what I can tell you… uh… I apologize for pretty much killing you? _He shook his head, feeling silly, but got serious, knowing this was the last thing he'd say to her face. _I never really got why we couldn't have been together… we could have been… so much together… But I understand now, what you sacrifice for love. I had to sacrifice… my sanity, basically, and you sacrificed… yourself. I'll always feel like it should have been me under that car. I would have died, Deme. Though I wonder if our roles had been switched… if you would have let the car hit me… I would have saved you, Deme… I wish I could have saved you…but… I suppose that's not my only regret. I loved you… I wish I could have proven it. If you could only open those gorgeous green eyes of yours, and see that I'm not lying… You could always tell if I lied or not, just by looking at my face. You… you're probably… the best thing that ever happened to me… And because of my stupidity, I lost you… _Macavity felt himself well up. _Don't… don't worry about me, though. I'll be fine … Maybe I'll just… sit in my den the rest of my life… watch Soap Operas… _He smirked at her. _Ah, Dems… just… please forgive me… Not just because of this, but for everything… for hurting you all these years, and the family we once shared… Promise me that you'll look down at me in Heavyside with just a little less hate, knowing how remorseful I really am… … I … I love you, Deme. And my largest regret was never letting you know it… _The ginger tom cleared his throat and brushed his eyes. He was sure Demeter would be laughing if she saw him now: The Napoleon of Crime, crying for a queen… _Well… I'll… I'll shut up now…_

He sighed and stepped away from her, but couldn't move his eyes from her body. The hidden paw quickly grabbed one yellow rose from a brass vase, and placed it on her chest, and between her arms. His paws gently touched her cold skin. Instead of recoiling in sadness, Macavity quickly kissed the palm of his paw and placed it on her lips. He'd finally said his good-bye…

~^..^~

**A/N: Okay, this was very hard to write out, and I made myself sad by doing it. But that's the end! *sniff* I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
